¡Colección,One-Shots,de Chitose x Kazama!
by Unknown Road
Summary: No hay mucho que decir, me gusta este Ship pese a que en el Manga no hay ningún tipo de acercamiento romántico entre ellos. Centrado en Chitose y Kazama, aunque hay apariciones de los demás personajes. Posible OOC(cuando no son 100% fieles a sus personalidades,¿no?)
1. Prólogo

― ¿Presidenta?-Habló Kenji mientras leía una revista en la sala del club.

― ¿Hmm?-Dijo Chitose, balanceándose perezosamente en su silla. ― ¿Qué sucede?

― ¿Por qué últimamente has comenzado a usar una cola de caballo?-La presidenta se paralizó ante la repentina pregunta. ―Es decir, desde que le ganamos a Tama-senpai la has estado usando. Y eso ya fue hace 2 días, ¿lo haces a modo de provocación?, a Tama-senpai.

Roka y Sakura fueron a buscar comida a la cafetería, ya que era receso y todos habían acordado almorzar juntos en el club, y la sensei estaba en la sala de profesores. La presidenta y Kenji eran los únicos en el club. ―Algo así.-Respondió ella, volviendo a balancearse. ― ¿Por qué?, ¿alguna queja?

Kenji negó con la cabeza, sin dejar de leer la revista. ―No, ninguna, sólo era curiosidad.

―Ya veo.-Ambos volvieron a quedar en silencio.

―Te queda bien.

La puerta del club se abrió de golpe. ― ¡Regresamos!, ¡conseguimos mucha comida que nos regalaron!-Exclamó Roka, acompañada por Sakura.

― ¿Regalaron?-Preguntó Kenji con desconfianza. ― ¿Qué fue lo que hicieron?

―Nada, simplemente les mostré mi bolsa y ellos nos entregaron su comida voluntariamente, es todo.-Explicó la rubia.

― ¿¡Entonces admites que los amenazaste?!

Mientras Roka colocaba la comida en la mesa, Sakura se acercó a la presidenta y le sonrió.―Así que, ¿por qué estás tan roja?-Dijo la peli rosa en tono de susurro, golpeándola ligeramente con su codo. ― ¿Sucedió algo con Kazama-senpai?

Chitose se desató su cola de caballo y se cruzó de brazos. ―Cállate.

―**Fin.**

**Notas:**

**Para aclarar las cosas, sucede después del capítulo 34 al 36 del Manga. Lo siento, tenía que escribir algo con respecto a Chitoge y Kazama después de esa buena interacción que tuvieron ambos en esos capítulos. **

**No sentí la necesidad de describir a los personajes, puesto que todos sabemos cómo luce Kazama y los demás. ¡Bendito Manga de comedia!, debe ser uno de los pocos que me hace reír a carcajadas. **

**Quizás luego haga más con estos dos. ¡Aunque Takao y Roka también son mis favoritas!, eso todo por ahora.**

**¡Gracias por leer!**


	2. I

― ¡Oi!, ¡Kazama!-Gritó Chitose desde la puerta de la clase de Kenji. A su lado había otros dos chicos, cada uno sosteniendo una caja. ―Ayúdame a llevar esto a la sala de profesores.-Dijo mientras apuntaba a las cajas. ―Estos inútiles se quejan de que son demasiado pesadas.

―Pero si en verdad lo son.-Dijo uno de los chicos.

―Están llenas de papeles, carpetas y hasta tazas grandes de café.-Dijo el otro.

― ¿Bah, porque tengo que ir yo?-Dijo Kenji para luego parpadear. ― ¿Y para qué rayos necesitan tantas tazas los profesores?

Chitose se encogió de hombros. ―No lo sé, y ya te dije la razón. Lo que me recuerda...-Dijo mientras volvía a mirar a los dos chicos. ―Ya pueden largarse.

― ¡Muchas gracias, presidenta!-Exclamaron los chicos, saliendo a correr. ― ¡Lo sentimos, Kazama-san!

―Tch, que fastidio. Pídeselo a otro.

― ¿Ahh?, ¿estás diciendo que tú, quien supuestamente va a controlar la escuela, no puede llevar unas simples cajas?-Preguntó Chitose. ―Además, soy una chica, no puedo yo sola.

― ¡Kenji!, hay momentos en el que un hombre debe demostrar su valía como hombre.-Intervino Ataru, quien estaba detrás de Chitose. ―Y este es uno de esos momentos, amigo mío, ¡no lo desperdicies!

― ¿¡Y porque no lo haces tú, eh?!-Replico Kenji. Él giró su cabeza para ver que todos los chicos de su salón asentían con la cabeza en silencio. ― ¿¡Ustedes también?!

La presidenta del consejo estudiantil sonrió. ― ¿Entonces, el gran Kazama me ayudará?-Preguntó de forma dramática.

Kenji suspiró cansadamente y fue hasta la chica. ―De acuerdo, de acuerdo, tú ganas.-Entonces tomó una caja y la levantó, comprobando que, efectivamente, era pesada. ― ¿Dónde dijiste que hay que llevarlas?

―A la sala de profesores, está en el primer piso.

―En marcha entonces.-Dijo Kenji, levantando las dos cajas sin problemas. ― ¿Hmm?, ¿A dónde fue Ataru?

―Oh, él huyo.-Respondió Chitose, comenzando a caminar.

―Era de esperase.

―**Unos minutos después**―

―Ufff.-Dijo Kenji, colocando ambas cajas sobre una mesa de la sala. ―Creo que me hace falta ejercitarme un poco más.-Dijo al notar como le dolían un poco los brazos debido al peso de las cajas. ―Por cierto, ¿Qué traías tú?

―Pelotas de Tenis.

― ¿Eh?

―Mi caja trae pelotas de Tenis.-Dijo Chitose. ―Le pregunté a Ōsawa-sensei al respecto, pero me dijo que no sabía nada.

Kenji asintió, muy confundido. ―Está bien… bueno, nos vemos más tarde.-Dijo él, comenzando a caminar.

―Oye.-Dijo la presidenta, deteniendo al chico. ―Umm, sé que no nos llevamos muy bien que digamos… pero gracias por la ayuda. Eres más confiable de lo que creía.

Kenji sonrió. ―Je, por supuesto.-Respondió.―Aunque no sé porque no le pediste a los demás miembros del consejo estudiantil que lo hicieran por ti.

― ¡Soy la presidenta!, ¡se espera que yo también haga _algo _de trabajo!-Replicó ella.― Además, ellos se negaron…no puedo obligar a los demás a hacer _todo _lo que yo quiera.

―Ya veo, entonces cuenta conmigo para lo que necesites.-Dijo Kenji levantando su pulgar de la mano izquierda. ―Después de todo, voy a ser yo quien mande en la escuela, se espera que yo también haga _algo_ de trabajo.-Declaró para luego reanudar su marcha.

Chitose se cruzó de brazos.―Heh, ese idiota, otra vez tratando de parecer genial.-Ella sonrió. ―Haré que cumplas con tu palabra, Kazama.

Una hora más tarde, durante el siguiente receso, los profesores se reunieron en su sala. Colocaron 13 tazas de café en una mesa y sacaron 13 pelotas de Tenis. ―Ahora podemos continuar. Que comience el juego.-Dijo el director de la escuela, sosteniendo una pelota con su rostro ensombrecido.

Los demás profesores asintieron, quienes curiosamente eran 13, sin contar con el director. Todos con sus respectivas pelotas de Tenis en mano.


	3. II

― _¡__Mission 5 complete!_-Exclamó la consola de videojuegos, Play Station 2, acompañado por una alegre música de triunfo.

Kenji y Takao estaban jugando Metal Slug X en la sala del club, mientras Roka y Sakura los miraban. Roka tenía una pequeña banderita que decía "Team Takao".― ¡Oh, Kazama-senpai, lograste 680.000 puntos!-Dijo Sakura. ―Qué mala suerte, Takao-san, vas 100.000 puntos más abajo.

―C-Cállate, hace años que no juego Metal Slug.-Respondió Takao.

―Nunca imagine que Kazama-san sea tan bueno en este tipo de juegos.-Comentó Roka.

Kenji sonrió. ―No es por ser arrogante, pero soy un experto en lo que respecta al Metal Slug.-Dijo el chico de pelo puntiagudo, para luego mirar a la presidenta del "otro" club de creación de juegos. ―Puedes rendirte si quieres, luego te compraré una Coca-Cola.

― ¡Tú también cállate!-Gritó Takao. ― ¡Y deja de mirarme con lástima!

― ¿Qué tanto escándalo están haciendo ahora?-Dijo Chitose, ingresando al club.

―Ah, ellos juegan Metal Slug.-Respondió Sakura. ―Si Kazama-senpai gana, nosotras tendremos que comprarle la comida de la cafetería por una semana entera.

―De hecho, la apuesta era entre él y yo, ustedes sólo se metieron en nuestros asuntos.-Dijo Takao.

La peli morada alzó una ceja. ― ¿Y qué pasa si ganamos nosotras?-Preguntó, ignorando la queja.

Kenji se rascó la nuca. ―Bueno… no lo había pensado, teniendo en cuenta que lo que ella dijo es verdad.-Dijo mientras apuntaba a Takao. ―Pero supongo que sería yo el que les comprará la comid-¡Espera!, ¿¡en que momento te sumaste tú?!

―Bien, me podré ahorrarme la molestia de preparar mi almuerzo, además de dinero. Takao, más te vale que no pierdas.

― ¡No me ignores!/ ¡No me presiones!-Gritaron Kenji y Takao al mismo tiempo.

―Bah, no importa. No pienso pagar comida para cuatro personas, no perderé.-Declaró Kenji mientras presionaba un botón para seguir con la partida.

― ¡_Final_ _Mission!: ¡Start!_ ―Anunció la PS2, alarmando a Takao.

― ¡Espera, no estoy preparada!-Gritó ella mientras se apresuraba a tomar el mando.

Chitose buscó una silla, la acomodó detrás de Kenji y se sentó. ― ¿Huh?-Dijo Takao. ―Kazama, no puedo avanzar si tú no avan…-Entonces se quedó sin habla al ver que Chitose tenía sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Kenji mientras apoyaba su barbilla en el hombro derecho del chico. ―…zas

― ¿¡Que estás haciendo?!-Exclamó Kenji, su rostro estaba rojo como un tomate.

―No hay espacio para ver, ahora deja de quejarte y pierde de una vez.-Respondió la presidenta del consejo estudiantil, quien tenía su mejilla derecha pegada a la del chico. ―Mañana creo que comeré dos veces.

― ¡Y una mierda que voy a comprarles comida!-Gritó Kenji, reanudando la partida, aunque visiblemente tenso.

Takao frunció el ceño, molesta debido a la posición de ambos. ―"Aunque…se trata de _ella_".-Pensó. ―"No hay nada de que deba preocuparme".-Con sus dudas, ligeramente, disipadas, Takao prosiguió el juego.

Sin embargo, Roka y Sakura miraban de reojo a Chitoge. Ambas por distintas razones.

―**5 minutos después**―

― ¡_Final_ _Mission!: ¡Complete_!-Exclamó la PS2. Takao se puso de pie, celebrando su victoria.

― ¡Vaya, Kazama-senpai fue un asco durante la misión final!-Dijo Sakura. ―Tan solo 448.812 puntos, mientras que Takao-senpai tuvo 937.561 puntos.

―Y eso fue porque él logró salvar el tanque, o de lo contrario habría tenido menos puntos.-Agregó Roka. ―Para ser un experto, cometió muchos fallos. Fue suerte que hayan jugado un "Freeplay" o no hubieran podido ganar.

―Sí, los aliens resultaron ser muy molestos.-Dijo Takao. ―Pero cambiar el enemigo al final del juego fue algo original, además de entretenido.

Chitose sonrió mientras se separaba y se ponía de pie. ―Así que, Kazama, mañana iré a buscarte para que pagues mi almuerzo.-Las demás chicas asintieron, indicando que también harían lo mismo.

Kenji asintió en silencio, tapándose la cara con ambas manos. ―"No podré volver a usar a Marco".-Pensó el deprimido chico.

― ¡Final Mission!: ¡Complete!-Exclamaron las chicas al unísono.


	4. III

―Kazama.-La voz de Chitose detuvo a Kenji, haciendo que se volteara para verla. Estaban en la entrada de la escuela, aunque en esos momentos era utilizada como salida por los alumnos.― ¿Por qué no fuiste al club?

Kenji se encogió de hombros. ―Nos dejaron mucha tarea y no quiero estar todo el fin de semana haciéndola, así que iré a casa y la terminaré hoy mismo.

―Pfft. ¿Qué clase de delincuente eres?, ¿Qué?, ¿piensas poner un régimen de estudio cuando "controles" la escuela?

― ¡Cállate!-Rugió el chico de pelo puntiagudo. ―De todas formas, ¿qué haces tú aquí?, se supone que ahora mismo deberías estar en el club con las demás.

Chitose se encogió de hombros. ―Roka-chan dijo que hoy no hay actividades para el club. Dijo que tenía que ir con su familia a no sé dónde.-Respondió mientras agitaba su mano, restándole importancia. ―Así que también me voy directo a casa, solo que la rueda trasera de mi bicicleta esta pinchada.

―Ah, ya veo.-Kenji bajó la mirada hasta su propia bicicleta. ―Bueno, buena suerte. Adiós. Nos vemos después.-Dijo mientras se apresuraba a marcharse.

―Quieto ahí.-Dijo la peli morada, sujetándolo del cuello de su camisa. ―Mi casa queda a 5 cuadras de aquí, al igual que la tuya, es por esta calle recta. Déjame subirme detrás de ti y acércame hasta la esquina de mi casa.

― ¿Quién crees que soy?, ¿tu esclavo?-Replicó Kenji. ―Además, dos personas no pueden andar en la misma bicicleta. Va contra la ley.-Aseguró con voz firme. ―De acuerdo con el artículo 55 cláusula 1 y el artículo 57 cláusula 2 del código de tráfico japonés, dos personas que viajan en la misma bicicleta resulta en una multa de 20 mil yenes.

Chitose se sacó el dedo meñique de su oreja. ― ¿Ah?

―Que no te voy a llevar, nos vemos el lunes.

― ¡Vamos!, hazme este favor, luego te lo devolveré.

Kenji suspiró cansadamente. ―Bien, súbete de una buena vez.-Dijo el derrotado chico.

Justo en ese momento, Takao también salía de la escuela, ya que no había muchas actividades para su club. Y como el otro club de juegos estaba cerrado, decidió volver. ― ¿Ah?-Dijo al ver como Kenji pasaba delante de ella. ― ¡¿K-Kazama?!-Exclamó, luego de notar a la presidenta sentada detrás de él.

Chitose iba sentada de costado, con ambas piernas estiradas hacia delante, mientras se aferraba con ambas manos a la parte trasera de la bicicleta de Kenji. El cual estaba rojo, por el esfuerzo al tener peso extra y por llevar a la chica de una forma un poco vergonzosa. ― ¡¿Qué demonios?!-Volvió a gritar la chica.

Kenji decidió ignorarla.

―Taakaaoo~-En cambio, Chitose la saludo agitando su mano derecha, con una gran sonrisa. Divertida por el rostro indignado de la chica. ―Bye Bye~.

Takao quedó con la boca abierta unos segundos, luego la cerró e infló sus mejillas de una manera muy infantil. ― ¡Eso no es justo!

Metros más atrás, Sakura estaba lista para irse a su casa. ―No sabía que tenías una bicicleta.-Dijo la sensei a cargo del club, Ōsawa, quien también salía de la escuela.

―Oh, no es mía.-Respondió la peli rosa para después sonreír. ―Digamos que estoy haciendo un pequeño favor a alguien.


	5. IV

Roka y Sakura estaba jugando con un vaso lleno de agua y varias monedas, intentando meter la mayor cantidad posible sin derramar el líquido. Kenji y Hachi no estaban, ya que era hora del almuerzo y decidieron pasar el rato con los otros miembros de la infame pandilla Kazama.

―H-Hey.-Dijo Takao mientras se sentaba al lado de Chitose, quien estaba leyendo una revista con ambas piernas sobre la mesa. ―Quiero preguntarte algo…

―Hmm, adelante.-Concedió la presidenta del consejo estudiantil. ―Te advierto que son 500 yenes por pregunta, pero la primera es gratis.

― ¡Demasiado caro!-Gritó Takao para luego respirar profundamente. ― ¿Qué opinas de Kazama?

Roka soltó de golpe una moneda en el vaso, derramando un poco de agua por toda la mesa. Sakura notó como la rubia miraba de reojo en dirección a Takao y Chitose, por lo que optó por permanecer en silencio. ―Pues…que es un idiota.-Dijo Chitose.

Takao frunció el ceño y sacó 500 yenes para luego ponerlos sobre la mesa. ― ¿Podrías ser más específica?

Chitose bajó la revista y tomó el dinero. ―Uhh, para empezar, es totalmente fastidioso.-Dijo la presidenta. ―Demasiado distraído, cuando grita tiene una voz muy chillona, no tiene talento alguno-Dijo mientras levantaba un dedo por cada descripción que daba. ―No es muy inteligente, créeme, he visto sus calificaciones. No es un galán, no tiene dinero… ¿ya dije que grita demasiado?

―E-Entiendo.-Dijo Takao. ―"Supongo que me habré equivocado, ella no está interesada".-Pensó.

―Pero…-Agregó Chitose para luego sonreírle a Takao. ―Pienso que es _un poco _guapo, ¿no lo crees?-Takao abrió la boca para protestar, pero la campana que indicaba el final del receso sonó.―Nos vemos después~.-Chitose se levantó tranquilamente de su asiento y comenzó a marcharse hacia su salón de clases.

Dejando atrás a una petrificada Takao, una sorprendida Roka y una sonriente Sakura.

― ¡_Atchoo_!-Exclamó Kenji, haciendo que Ataru y Yokoshima se apartaran un poco del chico. ―Maldición, eso salió de la nada.

―Salud amigo.-Dijo Hachi. ―Y por favor, cúbrete la nariz cuando vayas a estornudar.

―Lo que sea.-Dijo Kenji, sobándose la nariz con su dedo índice. ―Espero no resfriarme.

Ataru se ajustó sus anteojos y sonrió de forma enigmática. ―Quizás alguien estaba hablando de ti, Kenji.

El chico de pelo puntiagudo se encogió de hombros. ―Ojala haya sido una chica.


	6. V

― ¡Karasuyama-san, me gustas mucho, por favor sal conmigo!-Dijo un alumno mientras le entregaba un ramo de flores a la presidenta del consejo estudiantil. Muchos alumnos, en su mayoría chicas, los rodeaban mientras observaban de manera expectante la escena.

―Me niego.-Respondió ella de forma tajante. ― ¿Y que es todo este circo?-Le preguntó a todos los demás estudiantes mientras señalaba toda la decoración que había en el pasillo de la escuela. ―Bajen esos globos, quiten esos carteles de las ventanas y regresen a sus salones.

Rápidamente todos la obedecieron, mientras que el chico que se declaró quedó hecho de piedra. ―Escucha amigo, deberías dejar de ver tantos vídeos en Youtube, las cosas en la vida real no suceden así.-Dijo Chitose para luego poner su mano derecha en el hombro del chico. ―Pero si te sirve de consuelo, fue un gesto muy lindo. Otra chica podría caer por eso, yo no.

―L-Lo entiendo.-Dijo el alumno rechazado. ―G-Gracias por ser tan…

― ¿Directa, terrible, despiadada, cruel?

―Iba a decir sincera.

―Oh.-Dijo Chitose para luego encogerse de hombros. ―De nada, supongo. Bueno, creo que esto es todo.

El chico asintió y también se retiró hacia su respectivo salón. Chitose suspiró cansadamente.―Cielos, ya van tres esta semana.

―Las desventajas de ser popular.-Dijo Kenji a un metro más atrás, haciendo que la presidenta se volteara a verlo.

―Heh, no me digas que tú también estabas mirando.

―Algo así, fui al baño y cuando venía me topé con el show.

Chitose volvió a encogerse de hombros. ―Sí, bueno, no es mi culpa que los chicos me encuentren irresistible.-Dijo ella en un tono de voz arrogante.

Kenji alzó una ceja. ―Eres violenta, terca, extorsionista y realmente persistente.-Dijo el chico. ―Sí, todo un encanto.

―Ser una persona terca o persistente es lo mismo, tarado.

― ¡Por supuesto que no!-Replicó Kenji. ― ¿¡Como la terquedad y la persistencia van a ser lo mismo?!

― ¿¡Así, y cuál es la diferencia entonces, idiota?!

― ¡La diferencia radica en que; si es difícil de conseguir y _no lo necesitas_ pero de todas formas lo quieres, entonces eres una persona _terca_!-Dijo Kenji. ― ¡En cambio; si es difícil de conseguir y _es lo que necesitas_, entones eres una persona _persistente_!

― ¿¡De qué clase de sitio web barato sacaste semejante tontería?!-Dijo la presidenta. ― ¡Además, tu cabello puntiagudo es estúpido!

― ¡Eso no tiene ningún maldito sentido!-Rugió Kenji.

― ¡Pfff!-Dijo Chitose para luego estallar a carcajadas. Kenji se aguantó un momento pero rápidamente cedió y también comenzó a reírse. Ambos se mantuvieron riendo durante casi un minuto entero antes de calmarse.―Maldición, Kazama, intento ser seria y tú vienes con tus tonterías.-Dijo ella mientras respiraba agitadamente.

―Parecías algo preocupada y planeaba animarte un poco, pero no resultó como lo pensé.-Respondió el chico en el mismo estado.

Chitose sonrió mientras se enderezaba. ―De todas formas lo lograste, gracias, Kazama.

Kenji le regresó la sonrisa. ―De nada, para eso son los amigos.-Él se enderezó y comenzó a caminar hacia su salón de clases, pasando junto a ella y dándole un pequeño juguetón golpe en el hombro.―Nos vemos más tarde.

La presidenta le regresó el golpe mientras también iba hacia su salón, que estaba en el sentido contrario. ― ¡Oi, Kazama!-Gritó la chica unos segundos después, deteniendo a Kenji. ― ¡Tú también eres alguien muy terco!-Dijo Chitose, levemente sonrojada.


End file.
